Flowers
by Milla-sama
Summary: você me ama?" "amo" até onde você chegaria por um amor?


_minha segunda oneshort aqui,_

_é lesgal,_

_massa,_

_e adivinhem do sessrin,_

_eu aaaaaaaaammmmmmoOoOoOoO de paixãoOoOoOoO esse casalLlLlLlLlL_

_yeahhhhhhh_

_bjs_

_OBS: A RIN POSSUÍ QUATORZE ANOS NA FIC, OU SEJA É COMO SE ELA TIVESSE NOVE ANOS QUANDO DERROTARAM O NARAKU E SE PASSARAM CINCO ANOS O.K?_

_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x. flowers x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x._

Uma menina de aproximadamente quatorze anos abre lentamente os olhos escuros, ela havia acordado com um barulho, ficou quieta um pouco até que finalmente percebeu o que estava acontecendo... e se sentou.

- sesshoumaru-sama? – o homem a olhou.

- por que ainda está acordada, rin?- a menina se levantou.

-bem, eu estava dormindo quando ouvi o senhor chegando, aonde estava sesshoumaru-sama?

O homem a olhou de cima a baixo e falou.

- resolvendo uns assuntos, agora trate de voltar a dormir, crianças como você já deveriam estar dormindo.

Rin apertou os lábios um contra o outro e o olhou com uma certa raiva, respirou fundo, brigar com sesshoumaru-sama não adiantaria nada, ela perderia a briga e ficaria... sem _ele._

- eu não sou mais criança.- ele a olhou.- sesshoumaru-sama.

Em seguida se deitou e tentou dormir, suspirou, é, ela tinha que dormir.

- patético.- ele falou....

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

- Rin! Rin! Acorde Rin! – a menina abriu os olhos mas logo os fechou, ficou no abre e fecha algum tempo até se acostumar com a luz e ver.

- AH! UM DUENDE!- ela pulou se levantando até ver quem era o 'duende'- jaken-sama! O senhor não deveria me assustar desse jeito, é muita maldade.

O youkai sentiu a raiva entrar dele mas logo respirou fundo e falou.

- sesshoumaru-sama já está indo.

A menina deu um grito e falou.

- o que? Por que não falou logo jaken-sama? Vamos logo. – e saiu correndo deixando o youkai para trás.

- acho que estou ficando velho demais para isso.

Logo os dois chegaram até onde sesshoumaru estava e começaram a andar com ele, de repente jaken parou de andar.

- sesshoumaru-sama, o senhor tem certeza que vai por este caminho? – perguntou assustado.

Rin enrugou a testa e sesshoumaru se virou e falou.

- algo contra... jaken?- o youkai verde se arrependeu de dizer isso mas logo ele falou tentando se livrar da morte.

- não, não, não.- sesshoumaru falou um "hum" e voltou a caminhar, jaken ainda olhava assustado para o inuyoukai.

-_se continuarmos neste caminho... vamos encontrar..._

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

depois de andar algum tempo eles chegaram até um vilarejo, tudo estava calmo, porém várias pessoas pararam de fazer suas tarefas para olhar para sesshoumaru e seu "grupo", com sua audição o inuyoukai ouviu:

- será que devemos chamar o inuyasha-sama?

- não sei, ele virá de qualquer jeito.

E também.

- essa moça se parece com a kagome-sama! Será que são parentes?

E houve também um ser inteligente que falou.

- ele se parece com o inuyasha-sama.

Sesshoumaru continuou calado e andando sério, Rin olhava para todos os lados, reconhecendo o local, ela havia estado ali alguns meses atrás, jaken ficava olhando assustado para o inuyoukai.

- sesshoumaru-sama, o que vamos fazer aqui? – perguntou Rin curiosa.

- tenho que falar com inuyasha.

Jaken olhou para baixo e parou de andar.

-_ então eu estava certo, ele quer falar com o inuyasha.-_ ele pensou, de repente ele sentiu um olhar sobre ele e levantou a cabeça.

- o que houve jaken-sama? Por que está parado? Sesshoumaru-sama não vai te esperar.

O youkai simplesmente voltou a andar como se nada tivesse acontecido, a menina o seguiu, logo eles chegaram ao portão de um castelo feudal.

- o que você quer youkai? – perguntou um dos guardas, tremendo.

Sesshoumaru o encarou e falou frio.

- inuyasha. Me leve até inuyasha.

- Cale a boca! Fala como se fossemos leva-lo até Oyakata-sama! – falou o outro, tremendo também.

Rin arregalou os olhos, agora sim ela se lembrava, Inuyasha havia construído um castelo para ele e kagome morarem e as pessoas do vilarejo ajudaram, ele como recompensa ajudava em tudo, nas guerras e em tudo mais, logo ele ficara rico e virara mesmo o senhor das terras. Sesshoumaru olhava para aquela dupla de humanos como se fossem vermes, ele ia dizer algo mas foi interrompido.

-e vocês falam como se pudessem impedir o sesshoumaru-sama de ver o próprio irmão mais novo dele.– os homens arregalaram os olhos, rin sorriu satisfeita.

- o que está acontecendo aqui? – a voz grave de Inuyasha pôde ser ouvida pelos guardas e pelo "grupo".

- Oyakata-sama, o seu irmão deseja vê-lo.

Inuyasha olhou para sesshoumaru.

- o que quer aqui, sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru olhou para Rin que olhava encantada para Inuyasha, ele vestia um kimono negro do mesmo estilo que seu vermelho, o nenju( kotodama) ainda continuava em seu pescoço, ele parecia mais maduro, maduro o suficiente.

- vamos conversar em outro lugar. – Inuyasha assentiu.

- venham comigo.

Eles passaram pelos guardas e começaram a andar até chegarem até o castelo mesmo, eles adentraram a "casa" e logo um vulto prateado com castanho passar por eles e pular no colo de inuyasha.

- oyaji! Me protege!

Inuyasha riu e na "sala" apareceu uma kagome vestida com uma roupa da era dela, um belo vestido branco com detalhes marrons na ponta da saía, os cabelos soltos e... completamente molhada.

- ah! Não! Ichi-Inu!- ela olhou para o filho no colo do pai e riu.

O rapaz possuía cabelos que iam até o ombro, eles eram prateados em cima e do meio para baixo eram negros e ele possuía duas orelhinhas kawaiis no topo da cabeça, eram prateadas.

- keh! Ta fugindo do banho Ichi-Inu?- o filho riu e falou.

- To.

Inuyasha o colocou no chão e falou.

- vai logo tomar banho, ou fica sem vídeo game.- Rin se perguntou o que diabos era vídeo-game.- ouviu?

Ichi-Inu arregalou os olhos e saiu correndo para o banheiro.

- obrigada, eu acho. – ela foi até o marido e o beijou.- vou dar banho nele.

Kagome parou de andar e olhou para rin.

- você vem comigo Rin-chan.

A menina riu.

- hai kagome-chan.

Rin foi com kagome cuidar do menino de apenas quatro anos, enquanto sesshoumaru e inuyasha se olhavam.

- jaken.- falou sesshoumaru.- nos deixe em paz.

O servo abaixou a cabeça e saiu ficando no jardim e olhando para uma flor, não queria que aquilo acontecesse... olhou para dentro tentando ouvir a conversa, suspirou... não havia mais como esconder.

- sesshoumaru-sama... está apaixonado.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru se encaravam por vários minutos seguidos, nenhum dizia nada, uma moça entrou e colocou um pouco de saquê para ambos e saiu, inuyasha olhou para o meio irmão e falou.

- não me diga que veio aqui somente para ver meu lindo rosto sesshoumaru. – sesshoumaru o olhou.- tem um motivo.

O mais velho bebericou o saquê.

- é a rin.

- o que houve com ela? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Sesshoumaru negou com a cabeça, inuyasha estranhou, o irmão estava muito estranho.

- sabe, eu gostaria de agradecer a kagome, ela tem ajudado muito a Rin, principalmente com aquele negocio do sangue.

Inuyasha soltou um risinho e falou.

- a menstruação? Isso é normal de toda mulher e nesta era não possuem as coisas da era da kagome, lá é muito melhor, mas em qualidade de vida, do local e do ar kagome e eu sempre concordamos que aqui é o melhor lugar, sabe?

Sesshoumaru assentiu e respirou fundo.

- como sabia?

Inuyasha o olhou curioso.

- como sabia que estava apaixonado por kagome?

Inuyasha abaixou o olhar.

- foi difícil, no começo eu a odiava, depois eu comecei a depender da presença dela, quando eu vi eu já não conseguia ficar nem um dia sem ela, na verdade.- sesshoumaru se aproximou mais e ouviu.- eu não faço idéia.

Ele suspirou e ouviu.

- SENTA!

Sesshoumaru bebericou mais um pouco o saquê.

- droga! Eu só descobri que amava a kagome quando vi o quanto ela era importante para mim, quando eu sentia arrepios perto dela, quando eu sabia que poderia morrer mas desde que a kagome estivesse viva eu... eu não me importaria.

Sesshoumaru o olhou atento e falou.

- entendo, e realmente, eu não vim aqui só para saber como o Ichi-Inu está.

Inuyasha olhou para sesshoumaru e falou.

- quem?

- Rin, eu... eu estou me sentindo estranho com ela, sabe? ela... ela está diferente.

Inuyasha olhou para o irmão e tentou, e como tentou, mas começou a rir.

- você? O grande sesshoumaru Lorde das terras do oeste apaixonado por uma reles humana de quatorze anos?

Sesshoumaru olhou para o irmão frio.

- algo contra?

- não, só admita que isso é hilário.

Ele deu um pequeno riso.

- é, um pouco.

Inuyasha suspirou.

- você está confuso não é? Não tem certeza se realmente a ama não é?

- ela é tão frágil inuyasha, eu tenho... tenho mais de quatrocentos anos e ela... ela tem quatorze.

- os números combinam.

POW.

- isso é sério.- Inuyasha se sentou e massageou o lugar onde o irmão bateu nele e sorriu.

- eu sei que é, mas você sabe muito bem que a ama. – sesshoumaru o olhou atento.- você sabe disso e só veio aqui para ver se conseguia fazer com que eu dissesse que não, você NÃO quer se apaixonar por uma garota engraçada, bonita, romântica, que te segue para todo lado, baixinha e principalmente... que te ama.

Sesshoumaru abaixou a cabeça.

- sesshoumaru, deixe de ser idiota, eu tenho duzentos e cinco anos e a kagome tem vinte, a diferença de idade é assombrosa tanto para mim com ela como para você e para a rin, mas isso significa algo? – sesshoumaru o olhou.- se você a ama, isso não significa... nada.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Enquanto Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru conversavam, Rin e kagome faziam o mesmo logo após terem lavado Ichi-Inu- que agora brincava com shippou um joguinho de tabuleiro- e kagome ter se trocado por uma mini-saia verde e uma regata branca e duas fivelas prendendo o cabelo, uma de cada lado.

- então Rin-chan, como anda você e o Sesshoumaru?

Ela enrugou a testa.

- bem, a gente... ele está bem e eu também.

Kagome sorriu.

- ainda não se declararam?

A menina negou com a cabeça.

-se acalme Rin-chan.- a menina a olhou.- os inuyoukais dessa família parece que são assim mesmo.

Elas riram um pouco e se afastaram um pouco das crianças.

- ele tem que ver Rin-chan que você não é mais uma criança, é isso o que eu acho, acho que apesar de ele te amar.

- o que ele não faz.- comentou a menina. Kagome ignorou o comentário.

- ele tem medo de ficar com você por causa da idade.

Rin a olhou com os olhos arregalados.

- oras Rin-chan, ele possuí quantos anos? O dobro? Triplo? Quantas vezes a idade do inu-kun? É obvio que ele tem medo de ficar com você pela idade, sesshoumaru é mais maduro que o inuyasha, não vai te deixar por nenhuma outra youkai.

Rin balançou a cabeça e deu um riso.

- mas eu não sou muito bonita e. – kagome a interrompeu.

- não é muito bonita? Nisso tem razão.- Rin abaixou a cabeça triste.- é linda, maravilhosa, estupenda, e se o sesshoumaru não viu isso ainda, eu vou faze-lo ver.

Rin enrugou a testa.

- como assim kagome-chan?

Kagome deu um sorriso travesso e puxou Rin para seu quarto.

- o que vai fazer kagome-chan?!

Kagome a olhou com os olhos brilhando.

-fazer o nosso querido sesshoumaru ver o mulherão que você é Rin-chan.

Rin começou a ficar com medo e se sentou na cama que estava ali, kagome abriu algo que Rin não soube dizer o que era( kagome lhe disse que era um guarda roupa, ela perguntou por que o nome, e ela falou que era por que se guardava roupa lá) e tirou algumas roupas e se virou para Rin.

- Rin-chan, vem aqui.

A menina se levantou e foi até ela, kagome desdobrou as roupas e olhou para elas, pegou uma blusa cheia de babados que começavam depois da parte dos seios( essa parte era lisa) branca e uma mini-saia rosa clara.

- rin-chan vai ficar linda com essa roupa!

Rin olhou para a roupa com os olhos arregalados, aquilo... aquilo... aquilo era uma indecência!

- mas kagome-chan! Essas roupas são.. são... são indecentes!

- Rin-chan! Na minha era as garotas vivem usando isso e eu sempre uso aqui também, o inu-kun nunca reclamou.

Rin a olhou desconfiada.

- é claro que ele batia em qualquer um que olhava para mim mas andando com o sesshoumaru duvido que vão tentar algo.

Rin fez uma careta.

- ta bem, mas como isso vai me ajudar?

Kagome balançou a cabeça negativamente como se fosse obvio.

- oras, o sesshoumaru vai ver que você não é nenhuma criança.

Rin suspirou e olhou para as roupas.

- tudo bem, mas vamos logo. _Não quero nem saber como isso vai terminar_ – ela pensou no final, kagome sorria enquanto arrumava Rin, colocara um sutiã branco com detalhes de flores pequenininhas conjunto com uma calcinha do mesmo jeito, colocou a mini-saia e a blusinha branca de alça fina, ela logo penteou os cabelos da Rin e tirou a xuxinha que ela sempre deixava nele e colocou uma faixa rosa claro da mesma cor que a saia, e por fim uma rasteirinha rosa, meiga e bonita, uma típica adolescente da era de kagome.

-kagome-chan, tem certeza que isso vai dar certo?

Kagome sorriu.

- se eu me vestisse assim quando conheci o inuyasha, a kikyou não teria chance.

Ela riu, sim daria certo, afinal, foi a kagome quem dissera isso não é? Kagome ia falar algo quando ouviu.

-kagome-sama, Oyakata-sama está chamando todos para o Jantar.(n/a eles demoraram bastante tempo até chegarem ao vilarejo do Inuyasha entenderam?).- falou uma moça que parecia ser um pouco mais velha que Rin.

- Hai Ururu-chan, vamos Rin-chan.

Kagome sorriu e puxou Rin para andarem, logo elas começaram a andar mas kagome parou bruscamente e falou.

- me espere aqui Rin-chan.

A menina assentiu.

Kagome saiu correndo para o quarto e colocou um perfume nela mesma _Romantic _e pegou outro para Rin, ela correu até a menina e a mostrou um vidrinho rosa claro com a forma de uma flor.

- o que é isso kagome-chan?- kagome sorriu maliciosamente.

- isso é algo que vai fazer o sesshoumaru ficar louco, eu coloquei o que o inuyasha gosta e tenho certeza que esse... esse o sesshoumaru vai gostar em você.

A menina abaixou a cabeça.

- eu quero que ele goste de MIM e não ... não do meu corpo.

Kagome sorriu carinhosamente.

- Rin-chan, sesshoumaru já gosta de você, ele te AMA, isso é apenas para ele ver que você cresceu.

Rin a olhou e sorriu.

- ta bem.

Kagome passou o perfume em Rin, Rin arregalou os olhos, aquilo era... era...era...

- sugoi kagome-chan! Isso é muito cheiroso! O que é?

Kagome riu.

- é o meu perfume, um dos.- ela riu.- se chama _flowers _por que é a junção de várias flores, dã.

Rin riu, _flowers..._ um nome legal, o que significaria?

- flores.- kagome respondeu como se lê-se a mente da menina.- significa flores, e tome, é seu.

Rin sorriu e abraçou kagome.

- obrigada, agora vamos comer, inuyasha já deve estar cansado de esperar.

Elas riram e foram até onde os rapazes estavam, Ichi-Inu também já estava lá junto com shippou e comentavam algo sobre o tal vídeo game que tanto intrigara rin, elas se sentaram, kagome ao lado de Inuyasha e Rin ao lado de Sesshoumaru, Jaken ficou ao lado do "mestre" também, mas estranhamente calado.

- que... que cheiro é esse? – perguntou sesshoumaru, ele arregalou os olhos ao ver que o cheiro vinha de Rin.

Inuyasha sorriu e discretamente olhou para a esposa que sorriu travessa como se respondesse ao olhar, como se dissesse que era realmente culpada.

- ahn...hum.- falou ( ou tentou falar) rin sem graça.

O jantar foi servido e não conversaram sobre nada, logo eles acabaram e sesshoumaru não parava de olhar para Rin, ele respirou fundo antes de falar.

- Rin pode ir comigo no jardim?

A menina abaixou a cabeça corada e assentiu.

Eles saíram e começaram a andar pelo jardim, pararam no meio de uma pontezinha que passava por um pequeno lago, ele olhou para a água e falou.

-Rin, o cheiro é... é muito... muito bom.

- ah! Que bom que gostou, kagome-chan me deu junto com as roupas, se chama _flowers,_ significa flores.

O homem assentiu.

- eu sei.

Ela sorriu.

- nossa sesshoumaru-sama é um homem muito sábio.

- Rin, você... está muito bonita.

Ela o olhou séria e tocou em seu ombro, ele a olhou.

- tem algo a me dizer sesshoumaru-sama?

O inuyoukai se aproximou de Rin e a abraçou, a menina estava assustada, ele... ele nunca fizera isso com ela, bem, não desse jeito, já que quando ele a reviveu ele a estava abraçando, ela estava de olhos arregalados, não sabia o que fazer, era bom, mas não sabia o que fazer, sesshoumaru a apertou mais e ela retribuiu o abraço, a respiração dele no seu pescoço, ele se separou lentamente, ela não queria mas se separou um pouco também, mas diferente do que ela pensava, ele não se separou totalmente dela mas sim colou seus lábios aos da adolescente, a menina não sabia o que fazer, então fez o que seu coração mandava, fechou os olhos e o deixou aprofundar o beijo.

Foi diferente de tudo o que ela já havia provado, no começo foi estranho, mas logo... logo ela sentiu-se feliz, eles se separaram e ele a olhou assustado.

- desculpe-me, eu.. quero dizer.. droga.- ela o olhava assustada, primeiro ele a beijava, depois se desculpava? E desde quando o grande Lorde das terras do oeste se desculpava com alguém? Ela era tão importante assim, um sorriso brotou na face da menina, algo baixou nela, olhou para o rapaz e se aproximou dele, tocou no seu ombro mas ele não se virou, ela sorriu e falou.

- você me ama? – ele arregalou os olhos e a olhou e aspirou o cheiro, de alguma forma aquilo lhe deu forças para falar.

- amo.- ela sorriu e pulou o abraçando.

- SESSHOUMARU-SAMA! DOSUKI!- ele a olhou assustado, e também, ele não se mexera com o pulo da menina(n/a ser foda é outra coisa ,né sesshou? Nem se mexe quando a Rin pula nele), ele sorriu.

- que bom.- ela o olhou e falou.

- sesshoumaru-sama, o senhor...- ela abaixou a cabeça.- ME ama ou... gosta do meu.. .corpo?

Sesshoumaru ficou sério e rin se separou dele.

- Rin.- ela o olhou.- eu sempre te amei, você ficou linda com essas roupas, mas eu sempre te amei, eu te amo pelo o que você é.

Ela sorriu corada.

- então, você gosta de mim como eu sou? Então para quê a kagome-chan me fez vestir isso?

Ele riu.

- para que eu percebesse e colocasse na minha cabeça que você cresceu rin, e que estava tudo bem te amar.

Ela o olhou e lembrou-se das palavras de kagome, sorriu.

- hai.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

- tem certeza que já querem ir? – perguntou kagome querendo mais detalhes da declaração com a amiga.

- já.- falou sesshoumaru frio.

- keh! Que seja.

-SENTA.

CAPOFF

- bem, então façam uma boa viagem.- ela se despediu deles e eles saíram, quando estavam longe o suficiente do vilarejo Rin percebeu que jaken estava distraído, foi até ele e falou.

- jaken-sama, o que aconteceu com o senhor?

- não foi nada Rin-chan(n/a ele chama a Rin as vezes assim).- ele suspirou.- é só que o sesshoumaru-sama está apaixonado e agora não sei se....- ele tapou a boca,

Sesshoumaru o olhou frio e riu sorrindo e o abraçou.

- e ele não fica lindinho demais assim.- sesshoumaru sorriu e a beijou.

Jaken sorriu, é... talvez não fosse tão ruim assim.

- mas sesshoumaru-sama, de onde tirou coragem para se declarar para a Rin?

Sesshoumaru deu um risinho e falou.

_-flowers._

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

_dosuki: eu te amo._

_Oyajji: meu velho._

_Oyakata-sama: senhor, utilizado para senhores de castelos._

_Ichi-Inu: primeiro cachorro. Ichi: primeiro. Inu: cachorro._

_deu oito folhinhas bem kawaiis( significa bonitinho néeee?????) _

_espero reviews,_

_obrigada pelas que deram no **era uma vez**, arigatou,_

_beijão_

_milla-sama_


End file.
